


Winner Takes All

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Board Games, F/F, Fingerfucking, Married Character, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it. It was truly only a matter of time. Time to pull out the big guns... so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hankering for writing Ayani/Wash, but just couldn't think of an idea. I stumbled across [ this site](http://www.adammaxwell.com/writers-tools/writing-prompts-generator/). I didn't think anything of it until I looked at the prompt and then BAM, an idea struck. My prompt was the first line of this fic.

"I need you to understand something before I kill you."

Ayani looked up from her side of the board in shock, meeting the gaze of the woman across the table and finding triumph gleaming in the depths of her brown eyes. She laughed. "Oh this was such a bad idea." She said, slumping back into the support of her chair and picking up her glass of whiskey. After taking a sip of the warming liquid, she gestured at her lover with her glass. "Do go on."

Alicia chuckled, mirroring the older woman's pose. "You have to understand it's nothing personal, Ayani. But I _did_ say I was better at strategising than you."

Ayani bristled at this, frown forming. She thought back to earlier in the afternoon when the alcohol they'd had with lunch had loosened her tongue enough to ensure she stupidly challenged the military mind of her young lover with her own political acumen. The fact that Lucas's old-style board games were sitting out on the counter had lent a slightly childish conclusion to the hunger burning in Alicia's eyes at the prospect of a competition.

And so, a game of Battleship ensued. Unfortunately Ayani had not initially considered the militaristic bent of their intended pastime and had lost three of her ships before she even destroyed the smallest of Alicia's.

And now she was down to one submarine, versus Alicia's battleship, aircraft carrier and destroyer. An impossible task.

But... she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

She snorted at her own choice of words. _Definitely_ not that.

Alicia smiled, slightly puzzled at whatever was amusing the woman across from her. Ayani simply smiled in return and set down her glass, leant forward to place her elbows on the table and rest her chin on her linked hands.

"Nothing personal you say?" She asked. "I find that hard to believe."

Alicia shrugged. "Maybe it's a little personal." She grinned. "B3."

Ayani winced. "Hit." She confirmed, putting a peg in her board.

This was it. It was truly only a matter of time. Time to pull out the big guns... so to speak. With a sigh, she stretched her arms up over her head, didn't miss the way Alicia's eyes strayed to get chest as her breasts pulled tight with the movement. Lazily she dropped her arms and casually undid a couple of buttons on her shirt, exaggeratedly fanning herself as Alicia looked on, unimpressed.

"What are you doing?" The younger woman questioned, trying not to sound as amused as she was and failing.

"Hot in here, don't you think?" 

"Ayani..." She warned. "This was _your_ idea."

The older woman simply tipped her head to one side, observed her lover carefully. "A9."

Alicia smirked. "Hit. Finally."

"I'm not all show, dear." Ayani retorted, at the same time as her foot snuck out and hooked under the hem of Alicia's sweatpants.

"Oh, sure." The sergeant murmured, the word turning into a slight purr when the foot stroked along the inside of her calf.

Ayani leant forward once more, allowing her foot to sneak up the inside of Alicia's thigh, her arms pressing her breasts together. Her lover shuddered under her ministrations, eyes darkening with undisguised pleasure as the younger woman's gaze struggled to stay up on her face.

"Don't you believe me?" Ayani asked.

Alicia's eyes flickered shut when the older woman licked her lips. She smiled, looking at the contents of her glass and downing it as liquid courage. She turned and placed it to one side, returning for Ayani's glass and setting it alongside.

"Of course I don't believe you." She laughed. "I know you too damn well."

And with one sweep of her arm, the last hour of their lives was scattered hopelessly on the floor. The two women moved in unison, lips colliding in a kiss made awkward by their separation on either side of the table. When Ayani broke away in frustration at their situation she felt her breath catch at the beauty of Alicia in that moment; her chest heaving, her hair tousled.

"You're not going to win now." She breathed, running shaky hands through her own hair.

Alicia smiled, easing herself up onto the table and reaching out for Ayani. "Oh, I think I might."

She allowed herself to fall back into the support of the solid wood as Ayani shimmied out of her skirt before joining her. She straddled one of Alicia's thighs, leaning over to tease the younger woman's mouth open as her hips began to rock against her still-clothed leg, pressing the bare skin of her own thigh up into Alicia's core. 

The medic cried out at the first stimulation, hands coming to rest on Ayani's sides before skimming up her satiny shirt to cup her breasts and squeeze with just the right pressure. The older woman responded by pulling back and lifting Alicia's top over her head, before letting tanned hands do the same to her own. Each woman removed their own bras before Ayani settled back down over her lover, tangling her hands in black tresses and drawing her into a kiss.

Remembering something Nathaniel had mentioned, Ayani tightened her grip and pulled, smiling against Alicia's lips when her back arched and pressed their naked torsos together fully. She groaned as their pebbled peaks brushed each other but it was nothing compared to the younger woman's needy, breathy whimpers each time Ayani's grip altered in her hair.

"Definitely winning." Alicia managed to utter even as Ayani's hands tightened further, making her hips buck into the thigh between her legs.

Ayani sat up then, regarding her lover with interest. Her chest was flushed with arousal, her nipples hard and aching for her touch. She covered each breast with one of her hands, letting her thumb and finger alternately pinch the hard nubs until Alicia was almost incoherent with pleasure.

"Too many clothes." Ayani murmured. Scooting off of the woman beneath her despite her moans of protest, she set about sliding Alicia's sweats off quickly, revealing lacy black underwear beneath. She smiled, recognising the gift she had bought the younger woman on her last leave, something for her to wear at home to make her feel special that both Ayani herself and Nathaniel could gain pleasure from seeing (and removing).

"You wore them." She said, running her hands over the material and cupping Alicia through them; applying a tiny amount of pressure, enough to set her wanting once more.

"They're nice..." Alicia replied quietly. 

Ayani looked up to see a hint of colour on the medic's cheeks. Her heart swelled anew with love for this woman, so constantly surprising; she was so lucky to have Alicia Washington in her life. "Only because of who's wearing them."

Alicia laughed. "Much rather not be wearing them right now." She said, lifting her hips suggestively.

"Someone's bossy." Ayani replied, hooking her fingers under the edges of the lace and slowly trailing them down Alicia's long, tanned legs.

"Winner's rights." Alicia retorted.

Ayani settled back up alongside her lover, laying down next to her this time and letting her hand trail slowly up the smooth expanse of Alicia's stomach, to cup first one breast and then the other. She sidled up to the younger woman so her mouth was on a level with her ear. "I do believe, sergeant." She whispered, feeling Alicia shudder at the feeling of hot breath on sensitive skin. "That you didn't _actually_ win."

Before the medic could make any sensible reply, Ayani let her hand trail back down and into Alicia's slick folds, teasing the full length of her core before circling her clit. She propped herself up on her elbow to watch as Alicia's eyes slid shut and her mouth opened in a silent moan as the pressure of Ayani's fingers grew. 

The older woman altered the angle of her hand so she could slip a finger inside the medic's wet heat, feeling muscles clamp down as her thumb stroked over Alicia's bundle of nerves. She ducked her head to press her mouth to her lover's neck, nipping and sucking as she added another finger.

Alicia cried out when she crooked her fingers, searching for and locating the spot deep inside her that her husband found with such ease. She smiled against the skin beneath her lips, ran her tongue over a strip that was starting to shine with sweat; all the time rubbing her fingertips over the area that was sending her lover mad with lust. 

When Alicia's cries became more consistent, Ayani eased her fingers out from within her, felt almost chilled by the glare that the younger woman shot her way at the denial of her orgasm. "What...?"

"You're so certain you won, Alicia. I believe that means you should get to choose your prize."

"Ayani." The younger woman said very seriously, bringing her hands up to cup her face. "Believe me when I say, an orgasm at your hand is plenty prize enough."

The amount of pride that flooded through her at hearing such words was a little embarrassing, but Ayani shifted until she was half-over her lover once more. "But _how_?" She pondered, bringing her still-slick hand up to tease over hard nipples. "There are so many ways..."

"You seemed like you were doing just..." Alicia trailed off when Ayani replaced her fingers with her mouth, tongue laving then nibbling each peak. She arched her back, pressing herself more firmly into the heat of the older woman's mouth. " _Fine_." She eventually finished.

"For instance." Ayani continued, as if she hadn't even heard. "I can use my mouth on your gorgeous breasts." She said, switching sides and sucking her right nipple, tasting the hint of Alicia's flavour left behind from her fingers. She released it with a pop and suddenly her touch was back between the medic's legs. "While I finish you off with my hands."

" _God_ yes." Alicia cried, hands tangling in Ayani's auburn curls.

"Or..." The older woman continued, slowly trailing her lips down Alicia's stomach. Between peppered kisses and bites, she spoke again. "I could always _just_ use my mouth."

The shout that left Alicia's mouth when Ayani's lips encircled her clit was enough to send her ears ringing, muffled though it was by the way the medic's thighs pulled tight on either side of her head, holding her in place. Ayani chuckled to herself, the vibrations passing into the woman beneath her and drawing another long moan. Her hands tightened on Alicia's hips as she started to thrust back against her ministrations and she abandoned the bundle of nerves to trail her teeth down until she could thrust her tongue deep inside the sergeant's willing body.

She continued until she could feel the woman trembling and then pulled away once more, earning a desperate whimper. " _Ayani_!"

"Or, I could–." Ayani stopped immediately when Alicia's hands shot to her shoulders, hauling her up her body with surprising ease.

"Ayani. I don't care." She ground out, a breathy sigh leaving her when Ayani's knee accidentally brushed the over-sensitive skin of her core. "I really don't care! Any way, please. Just _one_ way!"

Ayani smiled fondly down at her lover, carefully wiping hair out of her eyes. With a small moan of her own she captured Alicia's lips at the same moment as two of her fingers plunged back into her heat. She started a furious rhythm, pumping her hand in and out of the younger woman's body, nudging her clit as and when the position allowed. 

Alicia broke with all the ferocity of the three orgasms she should have rightly had, muscles contracting strongly around the fingers deep within her as she tore her mouth away from Ayani's and screamed her release into the otherwise empty house. She then collapsed back against the table, utterly boneless; her arm coming around Ayani through force of habit when the older woman curled up next to her.

When the pair had finally begun to breathe easily once more, Alicia eased herself up and onto her feet, mindful of the tiny ships littering the floor. She held out a hand to her lover, helping her to stand and then using it to lead her from the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Bedroom." Alicia said over her shoulder. "I think you're owed a commiseration orgasm."

Ayani laughed. "Is that even a thing?"

Alicia shrugged, starting up the stairs. "It is now."


End file.
